Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 132
"A New World Order", known as "A Life-or-Death Duel" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 18, 2007 and in the US on December 27, 2007. Summary As Bastion Misawa had feared, the portal has not led to the dimension they were previously in, but a different one entirely. Jaden Yuki immediately runs off on his own, desperate to rescue Jesse Anderson. Axel Brodie chases after him, and Bastion ends up falling through weak ground and ends up with Jaden too. They also meet up with Tania, who explains that some sort of anomaly showed up her own dimension and she ended up in this one for unknown reasons. She reveals that many of the weaker Duel Spirits have been enslaved by a group of mid-level Winged Beast monsters, led by Harpie's Brother. Axel develops a plan to take out their main power supply, as they would be disoriented in the dark. Jaden rushes in to challenge Harpie's Brother. However, Jaden is unaware of the possible consequences of this. Tania reveals that in this dimension, players take real damage. Losing a Duel actually results in death (in the dub, this is changed to "sent to the stars", but it's still heavily implied that term is euphemism for death). Tania gets Jaden's attention as the Duel begins and reveals this. Jaden is shocked, while Harpie's Brother is surprised that rumors of there being a dimension where Duel Monsters is not life-or-death are true. Harpie's Brother states that in this dimension, the only people who have Duel Disks are those willing to risk their lives. A Duel cannot be stopped once both Duel Disks are activated, and so Jaden must Duel. Harpie's Brother locks down Jaden's Summoning of high-level Fusion Monsters with "Level Tax" and dominates with the attack points and effect of "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity". Though Jaden is reduced to 100 Life Points, he wins by Summoning "Winged Kuriboh LV10". The Duel also distracts Harpie's Brother from his sentry duty, and allows Axel to shut down the main power generator, disorienting the remaining Winged Beasts and allowing the low-Level monsters to escape their slavers. Harpie's Brother states he has no regrets and that the Duel showed his pride as a warrior, before mentioning someone known as "The Supreme King", who must be stopped. He then fades away. Jaden meets up with the rest of his friends and they prepare to continue on. Bastion opts to stay with Tania, supposedly to attempt to find out more information about the dimensions. Featured Duel Harpie's Brother's turn * Activates "Summon Storm", paying 800 Life Points (Harpie's Brother 3200) to Special Summon "Whirlwind Prodigy" (1500/1600). * Tributes "Whirlwind Prodigy" to Summon "Simorgh, Bird of Divinity" (2700/1000). * Sets a card. * Activates "Level Tax". * During the End Phase, "Simorgh's" effect inflicts 1000 damage to both players, but Harpie's Brother is immune as he has two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone (Jaden 3000). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Defense Position and draws two cards due to his effect.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" can only be activateed when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the field when he is Summoned. * Sets two cards, allowing him to negate the effect damage from "Simorgh". Harpie's Brother's turn * Summons "Tornado Bird" (1100/1000) in Attack Position. * Activates "Winged Repayment", paying 500 Life Points (Harpie's Brother 2700) to draw one card per Winged Beast on the field. * Attacks "Bubbleman" with "Simorgh". * Attacks directly with "Tornado Bird" (Jaden 1900). * Sets two cards. * Neither player takes damage from "Simorgh". Jaden's turn * Activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discarding "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and "Elemental Hero Necroshade". * Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Simorgh" with "Grand Mole", planning to return it to Harpie's Brother's hand. * Harpie's Brother activates his face-down "Glory Level Talisman", equipping it to "Simorgh" and negating "Grand Mole's" effect and destroying it. * Harpie's Brother activates his face-down "Icarus Attack", Tributing "Tornado Bird" to destroy two of Jaden's Set cards ("Polymerization" and "Fake Hero"). * Harpie's Brother activates his face-down "Explosion Wing", inflicting 1500 damage to Jaden since three cards were destroyed (Jaden 400). * Sets two cards. * Neither player takes damage from "Simorgh". Harpie's Brother's turn * Attacks directly with "Simorgh". * Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", Special Summoning "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. * Jaden activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings", discarding "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Clayman", and Tributing "Winged Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" (300/200). * Since Jaden Special Summoned a tribute monster, "Level Tax" inflicts it's attack to him as damage (Jaden 100) * Jaden Tributes "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to destroy "Simorgh" and inflict its ATK to Harpie's Brother's as damage (Harpie's Brother 0). * Jaden wins. Mistakes * In the Japanese version, when Judai Summons "Winged Kuriboh", he claims it is a "HERO" monster. However, he is wrong, since "Winged Kuruboh" belongs only to "Kuriboh" archetype. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes